mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Expansion character
Status: NOTICE to all you people who make pages for expansion characters: DO NOT MAKE PAGES FOR EXPANSION CHARACTERS IF '''YOU AREN'T MAKING THEM!' Super Smash Flash 2 will feature downloadable characters, known as expansions. There is a strict any and all policy on who can be expansions. This page will be used to keep track of all the expansion characters. If a character has a page but is not mentioned here, please add it. If you wish to make your own Expansion character, whether it is a fan character, a favourite video game character, or just for fun, go to the Expansion Forums. Pending Characters '''None of the characters on this list have been confirmed by Cleod9.' Mario Universe *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi Paper Peach *Paper Bowser *Metal Mario *Mr. L *Mr. M *Sir Grodus *Waluigi *Bowser Jr. *Dr. Mario *F.L.U.D.D. *King Boo *Rosalina *Mallow *Koopa Shadow Mario Shadow Luigi Dry Bowser Donkey Kong Universe *King K. Rool *Funky Kong *Dixie Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. Kirby Universe *Mr. Bright & Shine *Knuckle Joe *Nightmare (Kirby) *King Dedede *Chef Kawasaki *Ghost Kirby Legend of Zelda Universe *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Young Link *Young Zelda *Vaati *Skull Kid *Toon Zelda *Navi *Toon Ganondorf Toon Sheik Pokemon Universe *Pichu Bros. *Lucario *Meowth *Pokemon Trainer *Pokemon Trainer 2 *Pokemon trainer 3 *Pokemon Trainer 4 *Solrock & Lunatone *Raikou *Suicune *Regigigas *Giratina *Entei *Mew Fire Emblem Universe *Marth *Roy *Lyn *Ike *Black Knight Warioware Universe *Ashley (Warioware) *9-Volt *Jimmy T Star Fox Universe *Wolf *Krystal *Peppy Hare *Slippy Toad Panther Earthbound/Mother Universe *Lucas *Ninten *Llyod (Earthbound) *Ana *Teddy *Jeff *Paula *Poo *Porky *Kumatora *Duster *Boney *Claus Famicon System Universe *R.O.B. Pikmin Universe *Pikmin & Olimar Sonic Universe *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Hyper Sonic *Dark Sonic *Dr. Eggman *Wave the Shallow *Jet the Hawk Megaman Universe *Classic Megaman *Gutsman Rayman Universe *Rayman *Rabbid Crash Bandicoot Universe *Crash *Crunch *Coco *Cortex *N. Gin *N. Brio *Ripper Roo *Tiny Tiger *Dingodile *N. Tropy Mortal Kombat Universe *Subzero *Scorpion *Reptile *Shao Kahn *Liu Kang *Baraka *Jax *Kitana *Mileena *Sonya *Raiden *Shang Tsung *Cyrax *Sektor *Noob *Smoke *Johnny Cage *Kano Spyro the Dragon Universe *Spyro the Dragon SpongeBob SquarePants Universe *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy Squidward Mr. Krabs Plankton Pac-Man Universe *Pac-man The Incredibles Universe *Mr. Incredible *Frozone *Syndrome Elastgirl Danny Phantom Universe *Danny Phantom *Vlad *Dark Danny *Ember NES Universe *NES Donkey Kong *SNES Kirby *NES Samus *Balloon Fighter *NES Peach *NES Mario *NES Link *NES Bowser NES Zelda Lion King Universe *Simba *Nala *Timon and Pumbaa *Scar *Rafiki *Kovu Disney Universe *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck Goofy Looney Tunes Universe *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Taz *Marvin the Martian *Wile E Coyote *Porky Pig *Yosemite Sam *Elmer Fudd Road Runner Halo Universe *Master Chief *Cortana Toy Story Universe *Buzz Lightyear *Woody Slinky the Dog The Simpsons Universe *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson Family Guy Universe *Peter Griffin *Stewie Griffin Fairly OddParents Universe *Timmy Turner *Cosmo and Wanda Ren and Stimpy Universe *Stimpy Ren My Life as a Teenage Robot Universe *Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9) Jimmy Neutron Universe *Jimmy Neutron Carl Wheezer Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Universe *Bloo Mac Wilt Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe *Raphael *Michelangelo *Leonardo *Donatello *Shredder *Splinter Rocko's Modern Life Universe *Rocko Marvel Comics Universe *Spider-Man *Venom *Doctor Octopus *Sandman *Wolverine *Captain America *Iron Man *The Incredible Hulk *The Thing *The Abomination *Ghost Rider *Cyclops *Magneto *Thor *Daredevil *Black Panther *Hawkeye *Ultron *Dr. Doom *Storm *Mystique *She-Hulk *Gambit *Shocker *Baron Zorro *Psylocke *Moon Knight *Black Cat *Morbius *Deadpool DC Comics Universe *Superman *Lex Luthor *Batman *Robin *The Joker *Wonder Woman *Catwoman *Green Lantern *Deathstroke *The Flash *Aquaman *Captain Marvel *Darkseid *Bane *Doomsday *Brainiac *Mr. Freeze *Game Boy *Orion *Power Girl *Raven *Star Fire *Terra *Beast Boy *Cyborg Tom and Jerry Universe *Jerry *Tom Spike Butch The Mighty B Universe *Bessie Higgenbottom Back at the Barnyard Universe *Otis Tak and the Power of Juju Universe *Tak Transformers Universe *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Optimus Primal *Jazz *Ironhide *Starscream *Megatron *Fallen *Soundwave *Blackout *Psycho Warrior Viva Pinata Universe *Hudson Horstachio *Les Galagoogoo *Fergy Fudgehog *Paulie Preztail *Franklin Fizzlybear Star Wars Universe *Darth Vader *Yoda *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Count Dooku *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Mace Windu *The Apprentice *Padme *Darth Maul *General Grievious Princess Leia Homestar Runner Universe *Strong Bad *Homestar Runner *Strong Mad *Homestar Runner (anime form) *King of Town *Stinkoman *Pom-Pom *Pom-Pom (anime form) Shrek Universe *Shrek *Donkey *Puss in Boots *Princess Fiona Prince Charming El Tigre Universe *El Tigre *Frieda *White Pantera *Puma Loco Kung Fu Panda Universe *Po *Master Monkey *Master Tigeress Johnny Test Universe *Johnny Test *Johnny X Metal Gear Universe *Revolver Ocelot *Gray Fox Total Drama Island *Owen *Gwen *Heather *Duncan *Leshawna *Geoff *Izzy *DJ *Lyndsay *Bridgette *Trent *Eva *Harold *Courtney *Katie and Sadie *Beth *Cody *Tyler *Noah *Ezekiel Tetris Universe *Tetris Piece Hanna Barbera Universe *Fred Flintstone *George Jetson *Yogi Bear *Hong Kong Phooey *Grape Ape *Scooby-Doo *Huckleberry Hound *Quick Draw McGraw *Jonny Quest Pink Panther Universe *Pink Panther Winnie the Pooh Universe *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Piglet Roo Kanga Rabbit Alvin and the Chipmunks Universe *Alvin *Simon *Theadore Final Fantasy Universe *Sephiroth Vincent South Park Universe *Cartman *Kyle *Stan *Kenny Code Lyoko Universe *Frank Boehm *Anthony Grieco *Jerry Kates *Laura Chapman *King Miraz Woody Woodpecker Universe *Woody Woodpecker Smash Bros. Universe *Master Hand *Crazy Hand Giga Bowser Over The Hedge Universe RJ Verne Hammy Stella Vincent Ben 10 Universe Ben 10 Gwen Tennyson Max Tennyson Confirmed characters These characters have been confirmed on the SSF2 Dojo. *Ike *NES mario *Roy Jet the Hawk Category:Expansion characters